In CECCR I, we created the Ozioma News Service, the first national cancer information news service specifically for Black newspapers, and the first to use community- and race-specific data to customize cancer stories for different newspapers in different cities. In a community-randomized trial in 24 U.S. dries, Ozioma significantly increased the amount of cancer coverage, improved the quality of cancer coverage and was positively associated with readers talking about cancer, seeking information about cancer, and increasing certain cancer prevention behaviors. In CECCR I, the significant predictors of Ozioma stories being published by a Black newspaper were the presence of quotes, localized and race-specific headlines, and localized content in the release itself. We hypothesize that by enhancing localization of Ozioma stories, even greater effects on cancer coverage and reader behaviors can be realized. The proposed study builds upon and extends the successes of Ozioma by partnering with the American Cancer Society (ACS) to increase localization of Ozioma through ACS affiliates at the community level and to expand reach through ACS's national infrastructure. Effects of these enhancements on cancer coverage, perceptions of the importance of cancer by community opinion leaders, and reader beliefs and behaviors will be evaluated in a 3-group randomized trial with 36 (12-12-12) Black newspapers randomly assigned to receive either: (A) Evidence-based Ozioma (provides race- and community-specific data in releases); (B) Evidence-based Ozioma + Enhanced Localization (adds local quote, photo and fact provided by the ACS affiliate in the same community as the Black paper); or (C) no intervention (Control). By understanding the degree of localization needed to produce each study outcome, we can design more efficient and sustainable cancer information systems for addressing disparities. If this approach is found to be effective, ACS can institutionalize Ozioma so that it can be disseminated to readers of Black newspapers nationwide. Bringing together a minority serving media outlet, a cancer news service, and the ACS is an innovative effort that addresses national priorities and has the potential to help eliminate cancer disparities.